Fujoshi
by NaluCacu CukaCuka
Summary: Just read, Ok!


**Disclimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If mine, had I made Naruto with Sasuke.**

 **Pairing : Always NaruSasu**

 **Rated : M (Coz, mesum Ane lagi kumat)**

 **Warning : You know what I mean**

 **.**

 **FUJOSHI**

.

Sakura yakin seratus persen atau kalau boleh seribu persen kalau dia masih waras. Dia juga yakin kalau dia adalah fans dari SFC (Sasuke _Fans Club_ ) dan selalu bercita-cita ingin menjadi istri dari Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang banyak di gilai oleh kaum hawa dan tidak luput pula oleh kaum adam. Tapi, apa yang di lihat olehnya saat ini membuatnya yakin, kalau semua hal yang di atas telah berubah.

Sebenarnya, apa yang di lihat oleh Sakura?

 _Well_ , sebaiknya kita mundur waktu ke belakang...

Pagi itu, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sakura sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tidak lupa berdandan agar terlihat cantik di mata sang pangeran. Yah, walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya. Apalagi meliriknya. Hiks, kasihan sekali kau, Nak.

Dia pergi di antar oleh ayahnya. Turun di depan gerbang dan menghirup nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Seolah bersiap-siap akan menghadapi medan pertempuran. Lupakah kalian kalau mengucapkan salam pada sang pangeran merupakan sebuah pertempuran?#AbaikanAneYangAbsurdIni.

Setelah pemanasan ringan, dia dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke halaman sekolah. Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah tempat biasa Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah yakin tempat yang di lihatnya kosong, dia bergegas pergi ke kelas dan siap-siap menyambut pujaan hatinya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura." Sapa seorang gadis blonde di ikat _ponytail_ tinggi saat melihat Sakura memasuki kelas.

" _Ohayou mo_ , Ino." Balas Sakura semangat. "Bagaimana persiapannya?" Tanyanya setelah duduk di sebelah Ino.

Ino mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya dengan bangga. "Siap, Sakura. Kalau sudah Ino yang turun tangan semua pasti beres."

Sakura tersenyum puas dengan jawaban teman pirangnya dan tidak menanggapi ucapan narsis pada kalimat terakhirnya. Mereka berdua segera keluar kelas untuk menyambut sang pangeran dengan membawa beberapa perlengkapan untuk menyambut seorang Uchiha. Mereka lalu bergabung dengan beberapa gadis lainnya, ah, dan juga jangan lupakan cowok lainnya. Mereka berdiri berdesakan di halaman sekolah dengan membawa spanduk, foto dan berbagai macam barang lainnya dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat Sasuke- _kun_ hari ini, Ino." Ucap Sakura bersemangat sembari memandang gerbang sekolah.

"Bukan hanya kau, Sakura. Seluruh cewek di sini juga tidak sabar." Balas Ino tak kalah bersemangat.

Tidak berapa lama, mobil _Lamborghini Veneno Supercar_ berwarna hitam mengkilat muncul memasuki halaman sekolah mereka. Mobil yang di gadang-gadang sebagai mobil termahal itu berhenti di tempat parkir. Semua mata memandang kagum mobil mewah tersebut. Tapi, itu bukanlah mobil milik Uchiha bungsu yang biasa di kendarainya. Mobil itu baru kali ini mereka lihat. Mata mereka terus terfokus ke arah mobil itu. Mereka merasa penasaran siapa yang membawa mobil yang _limited edition_ itu.

"Sakura. Menurut mu itu mobil siapa?" Tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari mobil itu.

"Entahlah. Mobil itu baru kali ini ku lihat. Apa itu mobil Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Bisa jadi. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu."

Lima detik...

Tiga puluh detik...

Satu menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Lima be...

CUKUP!

Sakura yang dari tadi menunggu siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu merasa kesal karena belum mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Dengan langkah cepat –tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain- dia pergi mendekati mobil itu dengan di ikuti Ino yang juga penasaran. Sedang kan yang lain hanya menunggu di tempat menyaksikan langkah demi langkah kedua teman sejati itu.

Dan apa yang di lihat mereka sungguh membuat mulut mereka terbuka lebar. Dan tak berapa lama darah segar mengalir keluar. Diikuti dengan jatuhnya tubuh mereka –pingsan-. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Veneno Supercar_ hitam behenti di depan pintu utama _mansion_ Uchiha. Seonggok, maaf, sesosok pemuda tampan bersurai kuning jabrik, kulit tan, tubuh tinggi tegap berotot hasil olahraga dan jangan lupakan iris _shappier_ -nya yang memukau keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Senyum tipis segera di berikannya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan.

"Hai, Kakashi. Apa Sasuke sudah siap?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ sedang sarapan sekarang bersama Itachi- _sama_ dan orang tuanya. Apa Naruto- _sama_ mau sarapan?" Tanya Kakashi sembari membimbing Naruto menuju ruang tamu.

"Aku sudah makan." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Naruto- _sama_." Pamit Kakashi sembari menundukan kepalanya sedikit. Dia lalu pergi ke arah ruang makan dimana keluarga Uchiha sedang sarapan.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Kakashi pamit dengan Naruto, orang yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan seragam sekolahnya. Pemuda pirang itu segera berdiri memberikan senyuman lebar pada Sasuke.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Sasuke begitu mendekat dengan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Naruto sembari memberikan ciuman kecil pada bibir tunangannya.

Nah, terjawab sudah kenapa Sasuke tidak penah memperhatikan Sakura. Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi, seluruh _fans_ dari Sasuke tidak pernah di perhatikan olehnya. Itu karena dia mempunyai seorang tunangan tampan yang tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi bagaimana kehebatannya bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Cucu dari Hashirama Senju dan Uzumaki Mito –dari pihak ibu- Namikaze Jiraiya dan Namikaze Tsunade –pihak ayah-. Juga adik dari seorang Namikaze Kurama dan kakak dari Namikaze Deidara. Ane tidak perlu menceritakan segala kehebatan keluarga Namikaze karena bakalan memakan banyak tempat. Jadi, cukup khayalkan saja semuanya.

Mereka sudah di tunangkan semenjak TK oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Dan bertahan hingga sekarang. Mereka berdua saling mencintai walaupun terpaksa berpisah karena Naruto harus ikut dengan kakek dan neneknya –dari pihak ibu- untuk tinggal di Amerika dan menetap selama lima tahun di sana. Hingga Naruto kembali ke Jepang dan akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan tunangannya.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang. Nanti kita telat." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya membelai pipi tunangannya dengan pelan. Meresapi inci tiap inci permukaan wajah Sasuke yang memang lembut. Sedang kan sang empunya pipi hanya membiar kan itu terjadi sembari memandang Naruto dengan lekat.

"Naru?" Panggil Sasuke pelan. Takut mengganggu konsentrasi sang tunangan tampan.

"Hm?" Gumam pemuda pirang itu dengan mata lurus ke depan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Naruto segera menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah sedang menyala. Dia lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Selama kau di Amerika...apa kau pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan orang lain?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat dan menciumnya dengan mesra. "Aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu dengan siapapun." Dia menatap Sasuke intens. "Apa kau juga..."

"Belum." Potong Sasuke cepat dengan wajah merona. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya." Lanjutnya pelan serupa bisikan.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita melakukannya?"

Sasuke manatap Naruto dengan ragu. Walaupun dia ingin melakukannya tetap saja ini menjadi hal yang pertama baginya dan Naruto. Namun, dia sangat iri dengan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Kakaknya selalu bermesraan dengan Kurama tanpa memandang dimana posisi mereka. Sasuke yang memang jauh dari kekasihnya sangat ingin seperti kakaknya. Tapi, apa Naruto akan setuju?

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Jujur saja, Suke. Aku sebenarnya ingin melakukannya dengan mu saat pertama kali aku sampai di Jepang. Namun, aku takut kau akan menolaknya. Jadi, aku terpaksa menahan diri selama beberap hari ini agar tidak menyer..."

Ucapan Naruto terpaksa berhenti saat sebuah ciuman yang cukup biasa menghampiri bibirnya. Hanya sebuah tempelan bibir dan tidak lebih. Mata Naruto masih mengerjap kaget karena serangan mendadak dari Sasuke. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Naruto segera meraup bibir tunangannya seakan-akan ingin memakannya. Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa berciuman merasa sedikit kewalahan dengan sikap agresif Naruto. Tapi, sebagai kekasih yang baik dan tidak ingin mengecewakan tunangannya. Sasuke berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Naruto walau sedikit sulit. Dan posisi _dominan_ akhirnya di menangkan oleh Naruto dengan terdengarnya suara lenguhan dari sang _submissive_.

"Hah, ngh...mhmh, Nah...nghhhhru..."

Naruto yang tahu kalau Sasuke sudah kehabisan nafas segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat bibir Sasuke membengkak, wajahnya memerah. Dan jangan lupakan dengan tatapan sayu seolah mengundang Naruto untuk melakukan lebih.

Naruto melihat angka pada _Traffic Light_ yang menunjukkan angka lima puluh. Sebuah pemikiran nakal melintas pada otaknya. Dia lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih terengah. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkan tubuh yang ramping itu di pangkuannya dengan menghadap dirinya.

"Na-naru?" Sasuke yang merasa heran melihat posisinya yang sekarang hanya menatap Naruto bingung.

"Mari bersenang-senang." Ucapnya langsung mencium Sasuke.

Ciuman itu kembali di lakukan dengan penuh nafsu. Suara kecipak basah memenuhi mobil itu. Kaca jendela yang gelap memungkin kanNaruto untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih. Mulutnya sibuk memanja mulut Sasuke. Sedang kan kedua tangannya meremas gemas bongkahan pantat kenyal pemuda yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ngh! Na-naru, hmph-ah, ngh..." Desah Sasuke kencang. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia meremas dengan kuat rambut Naruto. Mengerang keras saat pemuda pirang itu menghisap mulutnya kuat. Seolah tidak membiar kan air liurnya menetes keluar.

Kedua tangannya perlahan turun memuju leher Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia membuka satu demi satu kancing baju pemuda pirang itu dan melepaskannya dengan cepat. Seolah tidak sabaran untuk melihat bagaimana bentuk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Dia segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah pakaian Naruto terlepas. Matanya menatap penuh kagum pahatan tubuh di depannya. Merasa bangga dengan bentuk tubuh kekasih.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Sayang?" Bisik Naruto dengan mengulum telinga putih Sasuke.

"Ngh-akh..." Erangan kecil keluar saat Naruto menghisap telinganya kuat. Dia lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga bersandar pada jok mobil. Dengan gerakan sensual, dia melepas kancing kemejanya. Seringainya semakin lebar saat Naruto terus menatap gerakannya.

TIIN TIIN

Suara klakson mobil di belakang mereka mengingat kan Naruto kalau lampu sudah berubah hijau. Tanpa menggeser posisi Sasuke di pangkuannya. Dia melajukan mobilnya mencari spot yang tepat untuk melakukan kegiatan intim mereka.

Sasuke menatap tubuh di depannya dengan jilatan bibir. Kedua tangannya segera mengelus dada bidang dan perut berbentuk enam kotak sempurna milik Naruto. Tidak merasa peduli kalau Naruto sedang menyetir. Bibirnya yang masih membengkak segera di arah kan pada telinga Naruto. " _I'm your slut now._ _Satisfy me, Master_." Bisiknya sensual.

CKITTT...BRUGH

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto segera mengerem mobilnya. Beruntung Sasuke sempat berpegangan pada leher kokoh Naruto. Di tatapnya mata Naruto yang menampilkan kabut nafsu yang kuat. Sebuah seringai menggoda langsung di lemparkannya.

Naruto yang melihat seringai itu tersenyum dengan kejam. " _Baby_ , kau sudah membangun kan rubah ganas. Siap-siap kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Apalagi tempat ini sangat pas untuk mengeluarkan suara indah mu nanti." Ucapnya dengan bariton tegas.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling. Sebuah taman yang indah terjangkau oleh matanya. Namun, taman itu terlihat sunyi. Apalagi, posisi mobil Naruto ada di balik sebuah pohon Sakura. Sehingga tidak memungkin kan orang lain melihat aktivitas mereka di dalam mobil. Apalagi saat mobil itu bergoyang nantinya. Ternyata kekasihnya memang hebat.

Dia lalu menatap Naruto dengan remeh. " _Just do it and show it me_."

.

.

.

 _ **LEMON TIME**_

Raupan ganas di berikan Naruto pada Sasuke. Tangannya bahkan tidak tinggal diam untuk menanggalkan semua kain yang menutupi tubuh ukenya. Setelah seragam Sasuke terlepas, dia mulai menjelajahi tubuh mulus yang ada di pangkuannya. Hingga sampai pada _nipple_ merah muda milik sang kekasih.

"Akhk..." Teriak Sasuke saat Naruto mencubit putingnya dengan kuat. "Ngh-hmph, ahhh...Naruhhh...Ah, hish...saphp-nghhh..." Kali ini desahan yang keluar saat _nipple_ nya di hisap kuat oleh tunangannya.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang terus menghisap dadanya. Seolah air susu akan keluar dari sana jika di hisap keras. Matanya lalu terpaku di sebelah jok Naruto. Sebuah pemikiran nakal terlintas setelah melihat benda itu.

Di dorongnya Naruto hingga bersandar kembali di kursinya. Bibirnya langsung di arah kan ke telinga Naruto dan mengulumnya kuat. Setelah telinga Naruto memerah, bagian leher Naruto pun tidak luput dari bibirnya. Satu spot yang bisa menunjukkan kalau Naruto adalah miliknya sudah terlukis tanda merah. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi, Sasuke segera menurunkan sandaran jok Naruto hingga posisinya berbaring.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan seringai nakal menggoda. Tangannya dengan perlahan menyusuri tubuh kekasihnya. Hingga sampai di bagian bawah di mana barang kebanggaan pemuda di depannya membesar. Bibirnya lalu di dekatkan pada telinga Naruto.

"Bayang kan, _Master_. Bayangkan saat kau mengobrak-abrik anal ku yang nikmat ini. Bayangkan saat kejantanan mu tidak berhenti untuk menusuk ku. Ah, nikmat sekali." Bisiknya seduktif.

Naruto menggeram mendengar ucapan penuh sensual dari kekasihnya. "Jangan...hah...menggoda ku, Sayang. Kau bisa ter...ngh...luka nantinya."

Sasuke mencium tulang selangka Naruto pelan. "Benarkah? Apa yang bisa kau laku...AKH!" Teriaknya kuat saat tangan Naruto meremas kuat bongkahan pantatnya kencang.

Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar teriakan merdu Sasuke. Dia lalu mencium dalam bibir pemuda di depannya. Lalu beralih ke leher jenjang yang menggodanya sedari tadi. Dia juga tidak lupa meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di leher putih itu.

"Akh...Lagi, terus...Ugh..."

Bibir yang sedikit tebal itu turun ke arah puting yang sudah menegang. Dia mengecup pelan benda itu lalu menghisapnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat mendapat reaksi yang sangat di inginkannya.

"Nnh...akh...kau menghisap...ugh...terlalu kuat, Sayang."

"Tapi...hah...kau suka kan?"

"Nnh..." Hanya sebuah desahan yang menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

Untuk membalas perbuatan Naruto, Sasuke segera menurunkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam batang gemuk di depannya. Dia lalu mencium pelan benda itu pelan, kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

"Ugh...hah...bibir mu nikmat, _Baby_." Sahut Naruto dengan nafas berat.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke semakin bersemangat menghisapnya. Dia kadang menyeruput lubang urin Naruto. Merasakan getirnya _precum_ kekasihnya. "Kau semakin menegang." Ujarnya dengan mata berkilat ke arah penis gemuk tunangannya.

"Kalau begitu...hah, bisakah kau buat dia layu? Aku tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam gua hangat mu." Balas Naruto frontal.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya yang memang ringan dan langsung memasukan penisnya tanpa persiapan.

JLEB

"AAKKHH!" Teriak Sasuke kesakitan. Air matanya sedikit menetes merasakan sakit pada anusnya.

"Hah, apa, hah, sakit?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

"Maafkan aku. Ukh...Lubang mu, hah, terlalu nikmat sehingga membuat ku tidak sabar untuk memasukinya." Ucap Naruto tanpa menyesal.

"Bergeraklah."

Berakhirnya ucapan itu, Naruto mengangkat pinggul Sasuke dan menghempaskannya kembali ke bawah. Suara teriakan nikmat segera mengalun. Tidak peduli jika mobil mereka yang bergoyang terlihat oleh orang lain. Tidak peduli jika mereka telat. Yang pasti, mereka berdua ingin menghabiskan waktu ini bersama-sama.

"Akh! Lebih dalam...lebih cepat... _more, Master_. Hah!"

Perkataan erotis itu semakin membuat Naruto brutal. Tangannya mencengkram pinggul Sasuke kuat dan menggoyangnya. Membuat rasa nikmat pada penisnya semakin bertambah.

"Lubang mu...ngh...hangat. Nikmat! _Fuck_!"

"Ugh...ya. Lubang ku memang hangat, _Master_. Ahn...kuasai dia..ohh..."

Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Menari seerotis mungkin di atas tubuh Naruto. Gairahnya melambung tinggi. Dia bahkan ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

" _Oh my God_. Ooh...aahh...yeah, lebih cepat, Sayang. Tusuk lebih dalam. Akh..."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan seksi kekasihnya. Dia lebih baik menikmati lubang hangat Sasuke. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya bernafsu. Melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang berkeringat, membuat semakin ingin memakan Sasuke.

"Akh! Nikmat! Enak!...Kenapa kau bisa senikmat, hah, oh...ini..."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Dia lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada rambut Naruto. Namun, dia segera berhenti saat matanya melihat benda yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Seketika senyumnya melebar. Mungkin, dengan ide ini membuat gairah kekasih pirangnya semakin memuncak.

Dengan tubuh menghentak ke atas dan ke bawah. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya. "Naruh, sebentar lagi, ukh, angh...kita masuk..."

" _Shit!_ Inih tanggunhg, Sayang..." Dengusan kasar terdengar tanpa di tahan dari bibir tebal Naruto.

"Menyetirlah! Akh...hah...ngh...Biar aku yang...hah...memuaskan mu...ukh...selama di perjalanan."

Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya. Iris _shappier_ -nya bisa melihat senyuman menggoda dari kekasihnya. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari sang kekasih, tangan kirinya segera menarik tuas untuk menegakan sandaran kursinya kembali. Setelah tegak sempurna, dia lalu tersenyum iblis. "Jangan salahkan aku, Sayang, jika terjadi sesuatu pada kita."

"Jika itu terjadi, setidaknya ada kau bersama ku." Balas Sasuke. Tangannya lalu merayap pada dada bidang kekasihnya. "Waktu terus berlalu, _Darl_."

BRUM

Naruto menyalakan mobil mewahnya. Tatapannya masih belum teralih dari Sasuke. "Buat aku puas. Jika tidak..."

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan ku buat 'puas'."

Mobil itu mulai berjalan. Begitu juga dengan pergerakan Sasuke yang mengangkat tubuhnya keatas, lalu menghempaskannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ugh...ha...akh...kau...sshhh...sempit..." Desah Naruto. Penisnya berdenyut senang mendapat servis dari kekasihnya. Bahkan karena itu, dia sempat hilang fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Tubuh putih itu tidak membalas. Dia sibuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Memuaskan sang _seme_ dengan servis terhebatnya. Sesekali dia memutar pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lain.

Naruto mengecup singkat bahu tunangannya. Matanya masih menatap lekat jalanan di depannya. Sesekali erangan dan desahan keluar dari bibirnya tanpa di tahan. "Ssshhhhh...servis...hah...dari muh sungguh enak. Hah...hah...dari mana kau belajar hal ini?"

Wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya merah itu terus memompa dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya yang terkalung di leher Naruto segera di turunkan. Dia mengusap bibir menggoda kekasihnya dan menjilatnya. Membuat lenguhan ringan terlepas. "Aku...hah...belajar banyak...ngh...dari video Itachi. Ngh...ngh...dia memberikannya pada ku saat ukh...tahu kau akan pulang." Balasnya susah payah.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Rasanya dia ingin berterima kasih pada calon kakak iparnya itu. Mungkin, dengan menyiapkan liburan ke villa miliknya dengan bonus Kurama yang telanjang tidaklah buruk.

"Hah...ha...Naruh...penish muh...hah...ugh...sodok...ugh..." Erang pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu, menyadarkan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya banjir keringat dan juga melemas. Sungguh dia baru tahu rasanya jika bekerja sendiri untuk memuaskan sang _dominan_ membuat tubuhnya lelah. Matanya bahkan mulai berkunang-kunang.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Bukankah...hah...kau bilang ingin memuaskan ku, _Baby_?" Tanyanya menggoda. Seringai itu semakin lebar saat melihat _Traffic Light_ yang kedua. Dan tidak begitu jauh dari benda tersebut, berdiri sekolah barunya bersama sang tunangan. "Kau harus membuat penis ku layu, Sayang. Ngh...sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tujuan."

Sasuke terus berkonsentrasi untuk memuaskan Naruto. Seluruh tenaganya di kerahkan. Sehingga membuat mobil mahal itu ikut terguncang. Bersyukurlah si pirang itu bisa meng- _handle_ kendaraannya. Jika, tidak...bukan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan. Melainkan luka parah dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit karenanya.

Mobil itu berhenti di antara puluhan mobil lainnya yang menunggu warna merah itu berubah menjadi hijau. Hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Naruto dengan menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke yang dari tadi terabaikan. Membuat desahan keras semakin keluar dari bibir yang membengkak itu.

"Akh...hah...ngh...Nahhhrruuhh...akuh..."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada penis Sasuke. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain membantu gerakan Sasuke yang mulai tidak stabil.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, saat menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Dia bisa melihat seorang pria yang mengendarai sepeda motor sedang menatap mobilnya dengan bingung. Ah, bukan hanya pria tersebut. Tapi, ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan serupa. Mungkin mereka penasaran melihat mobilnya yang berguncang.

Sebersit ide gila melintas di pikirannya. Tanpa memberitahu Sasuke yang masih menaik turunkan tubuhnya, Naruto membuka jendela mobilnya sedikit. Sehingga memperlihatkan dua kepala dengan surai berbeda warna yang berdekatan.

"Akh...Naruh..." Erang Sasuke keras. Dia tidak menyadari kalau suaranya sudah di dengar orang lain. Terbukti dari wajah mereka yang memerah.

Naruto menyeringai tipis dengan tangan yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dia lalu menatap _Traffic Light_ yang sudah berubah kuning. Dengan cepat dia menginjak gas dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih tercenung dengan wajah memerah.

Tubuh putih itu terhentak semakin cepat saat sebuah bangunan megah terlihat oleh Naruto. Dia lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari stir dan mengocok cepat penis Sasuke yang sudah mengalirkan banyak _precum_.

"Aghk...Naruh...aku..."

"Bersama-sama, _Baby_."

Sasuke mendesah semakin keras. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher Naruto. Dia tidak sanggup lagi menggerakan tubuhnya. Tapi, demi janjinya pada sang kekasih. Sasuke tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak cepat.

 _Precum_ terus bercipratan. Mengenai tubuh mereka dan mobil. Tapi, mereka tidak ambil pusing. Sesuatu yang mendesak di bawah sana harus segera di keluarkan. Demi menggapai nikmat bercinta yang sudah di tunggu oleh mereka sejak lama.

Erangan terus keluar dari bibir mereka. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang pada mobil mereka yang bergerak _random_. Tidak peduli pada jalan di depan sana. Mata mereka sudah tertutup kabut kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi di gapai.

"Hahk...Naru...NARUTO." Tubuh putih itu melengkung saat mendapatkan orgasme hebatnya. Spermanya muncrat mengenai apa saja yang bisa di jangkau. Bahkan sampai mengenai atap mobil Naruto.

"Ugh...SUKE!" Naruto menghentakan tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum spermanya memenuhi rektum hangat Sasuke. Desahan kecil keluar dari tubuh yang ada di pangkuannya saat merasakan perutnya terisi oleh hangat sperma sang tunangan. Senyuman tipis bahkan di berikannya saat merasakan sperma kekasihnya mengalir keluar.

"Kau...hah...hebat..." Bisik Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk dengan penis kekasihnya segera berpindah ke bagian _car outlet_ dan memutarnya hingga mesin mobilnya mati.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dengan intens. Tangannya yang putih mengusap dahi kekasihnya yang berkeringat. "Kau juga hebat." Balasnya lembut.

 _Shappier_ dan _onix_ saling bertatapan. Menyelami perasaan masing-masing walau masih terengah-engah setelah melakukan kegiatan tadi.

"Itu tadi sangat mendebarkan." Ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan pelan. "Syukurlah lalu lintas tidak terlalu padat. Aku tidak yakin bisa berkonsentrasi saat tunangan ku bergerak dengan cepat untuk menguras kantong sperma ku." Lanjutnya dengan frontal.

"Setidaknya, ini lebih memacu adrenalin dari pada olahraga ekstrim yang lain." Bisiknya dengan desahan.

Naruto mengangguk ringan. "Yah, kau benar."

BRUGH

Dua pemuda itu segera menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang jatuh. Mereka bisa melihat dua gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengan mereka pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidung.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Menggedikan bahunya ringan, Sasuke segera mengecup ringan bibir di depannya. "Tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Mereka bukan orang yang penting untuk di ingat." Ujarnya dengan seringai tipis.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Sakura dan Ino berlari dengan kencang. Menyusul sekumpulan siswa dan siswi yang berjejer rapi. Tangan mereka yang membawa kertas karton dengan berbagai kata terangkat ke atas, begitu melihat mobil yang sudah di hafal mereka memasuki halaman sekolah.

"KYAAAA, NARUTO- _SAMA_."

"SASUKE- _SAMA_..."

"Kyaaaa...NaruSasu."

"Hidup NaruSasu."

Teriakan histeris memenuhi sekolah. Meneriaki dua pemuda yang menjadi idola sekolah mereka. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu tidak akan di sia-siakan oleh mereka.

"KYAAAAAA...YAOI NARUSASU!"

Dan teriakan semakin besar datang dari Sakura, begitu dua sosok itu memberikan _fans service_ gratis.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Sakura berubah haluan. Apakah Anda juga?

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kenapa otak Ane jadi hentai begini saat bulan puasa?** _ **Well**_ **, mungkin memang sudah dari sananya isi kepala Ane hentai NaruSasu semua. He...he...**

 _ **BTW**_ **, ini Ane buat sebagai persembahan buat Adinda Sasuke yang berulang tahun tanggal 23 Juli nanti. Nih fict udah lama terlantar di komputer Ane. Bahkan sudah pernah Ane masukan di FB. Tapi, cuma sampai Sakura dan Ino pingsan doang.**

 **Nah, sebagai rasa bersalah Ane karena telah menelantarkan nih fict. Kalau tidak salah dari tahun 2014 lalu saat fict Ane yang 'Jarum Suntik' selesai Ane buat. Ane langsung nyelesain nih fict. Semoga kalian senang semua. Niat Ane mau** _ **update**_ **saat lebaran bareng yang lain. Tapi, kagak jadi.**

 **Kalau ada yang kurang pada fict ini. Maklumin aja. Ane jarang buat yang** _ **lemon**_ **. Soalnya, belum bisa buat gambarannya secara pasti. Jadi, kalau ada yang mau nge-** _ **flame**_ **, saran atau apapun untuk membangun Ane semakin lebih baik. Ane terima lapang dada. Seperti lapangnya sepak bola.**

 _ **Thanks**_ **buat penggemar Ane yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri.#Cieeee...**

 **Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ **ya,** _ **Minna-san**_ **...**


End file.
